


Curing A Cold With Love

by Schelet



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cuddling, Diana Taking Care of Akko, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, LWASanta18, Secret Santa, Sick Character, Soup, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schelet/pseuds/Schelet
Summary: Akko and Diana were enjoying a nice coffee date in the middle of winter, but Diana realizes that Akko caught a cold. It's up to her to take care of the ill witch the old fashioned way; with some hot soup and a lot of love!





	Curing A Cold With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blee-Bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blee-Bleep).



> This was my secret Santa assignment for an artist named Blee (Blee-bleep) as a part of #lwasanta18; it's a simple fic, but I hope you enjoy it!

“ _Achoo!_ ”

“Bless you.”

“Thanks, Diana.”

Akko pulled a tissue out of her jacket pocket and wiped her nose before folding it and putting it back. Her hands rested on the tabletop as she stared down at a cup of coffee with whipped cream on top; lifting the warm cup in her gloved hands, she gingerly sipped at the tan drink before making a rather displeased face. After a second of recomposing herself, she took another sip of coffee and was equally disgusted by the taste, this time leaving a dot of cream on the tip of her nose.

“Bleh! How can you drink this so much?”

Diana sighed as she took one of her gloves off and reached her finger over to Akko's face, swiping the whipped cream off of her nose with her fingertip and cleaning it off in her mouth. “It's a bit of an acquired taste, I admit, though I'm surprised that you still don't enjoy it even with all of the cream and sugar you added.”

“It's too bitter!” Akko protested with a sniffle, “And it's too cold!”

“If anything,” Diana began as she put her glove back on, “the cold should make a warm drink like coffee taste even better. Perhaps you just don't have a liking for bitter tastes, or perhaps it's because your sense of taste is off because you're sick...”

“I'm not sick!” Akko refuted as she sniffled once again.

“Even a minor cold counts as being sick.” Diana stated as a gust of wind blew by, shaking her with chills briefly. “Though perhaps it was a better idea to drink inside the café instead...” Grabbing her own warm cup of coffee, she drank the dark brew and easily handled the strong taste. “You probably wouldn't like mine in any case, it's far too bitter for your weak tongue.”

“As if!” Akko falsely denied as she gently banged her fist against the table, “And how can you drink something that's so bitter? Doesn't it taste bad?”

“Not at all. I suppose one of us has to be the bitter one to balance out the sweetness of the other.” she answered with a sly smile.

“But we're not mixing our drinks together, and I don't want mine to be any more bitter than it already is!”

Diana's smug face slowly dripped into a deadpan expression as her compliment flew a meter over Akko's head. “That's not... Oh, never mind.” she sighed.

Akko sniffled and licked a bit of the whipped cream off the top of her drink, though she suddenly started to make a twisted face as she sharply inhaled and...

“ _ACHOO!_ ”

A flurry of creamy fluff was sent spraying into the open air as Akko had cleanly blown off the delicious topping to her coffee. Diana was both surprised and slightly repulsed as she offered Akko a fresh tissue from her own pocket.

“Perhaps it'd be best that we go back home so you can rest...”

“I'm not--”

“You're sick, Akko.” Diana interrupted. “Let me just finish my cup and we'll head back to the academy, I'll help make sure that you're taken care of.”

Pouting slightly, Akko didn't refuse the offer and blew her nose as Diana continued to drink in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah... Ah...!” Akko quickly pinched her nose and let out a sudden squeak as she stifled her sneeze. Grabbing a fresh tissue, she blew her nose and cleared her throat rather harshly before tucking her arms back beneath her blanket. Diana walked by and set a tray holding a brown bag and a bottle of water onto the desk before sitting on the edge of the bed and placing the back of her hand on Akko's forehead to check her temperature, and then her soft cheek. Diana sighed and placed her hand on Akko's head, gently running her fingers through her hair.

“It's likely just a minor fever, but with so many tests ahead of us it would be best that you recover quickly so that you can study...” Diana stated as she raked her fingers along the side of Akko's head, before correcting herself, “Or rather, so _I_ can help you study.”

Akko pouted and sniffled before answering, “Yeah yeah... I still don't think I'm that sick, but... I'm sorry for ruining our coffee date...”

Diana pulled her hand away and reached for the tray she had sent down, shuffling through the bag it held as she spoke, “Don't be silly, Akko, you didn't ruin it at all.”

“But we went home early because of me, and you said you wanted to go shopping after--”

“Your health is more important to me than trivial shopping, Akko.” Diana reassured as she pulled out a sealed, warm bowl of soup and set it on the tray. “I enjoyed my coffee and I can go shopping another time, but regardless I'm still getting to spend time with you which is what matters most.” Reaching back into the bag, she pulled a spoon and some crackers out and set them down. “Even though you're sick, I can still spend time with you by taking care of you and making sure you get better.”

Akko's heart was warmed, though she still seemed uneasy. “But...”

Diana sighed, this time with an amused smile, and stroked Akko's head. “Oh, dear, you really are too sweet sometimes. Don't worry your little head off too much.” she stated before uncapping the bowl of soup and stirring it with her spoon slowly. She moved the tray over to Akko's lap and lifted a spoonful of warm soup in her hand, waiting for Akko to open her mouth before slipping it inside so she could eat it.

“I can eat on my own, you know...”

“Yes, but it's cuter when I get to feed you instead. Besides, you would probably spill the soup and burn yourself, knowing you.” she giggled as she fed another spoonful to Akko. Setting the spoon down into the bowl, Diana ripped open the pack of crackers and dipped one of them inside the soup until it had soaked in enough of the delicious flavor. Akko held her mouth open and Diana moved the cracker towards her with her free hand beneath it to catch any dripping soup before feeding it to the poor sick girl; she then opened the bottle of water and tipped it against Akko's lips to help her wash it down more easily.

This continued on for another couple of minutes, with frequent spoonfuls of soup, gulps of water, and quickly running out of crackers as Akko asked for another each time she ate one. Before long Akko let out a small burp and rubbed one of her eyes.

“I think that's enough soup for now...”

Diana smiled and complied, sealing the bowl of soup with the lid and setting the tray aside. “You should get some rest now, dear. A full stomach and a warm bed will make for a peaceful slumber.” she explained as she leaned over and kissed Akko on the forehead.

“Don't kiss me, I don't want you to get sick too...” Akko protested.

Diana chuckled at the comment, “Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, some love and attention might help you heal faster.”

Diana repositioned herself on the bed and laid beside Akko, though on top of the blanket, and shifted closer so she could hold her in a warm embrace as Akko shifted onto her side as well. She placed another warm, gentle kiss on Akko's forehead that made her skin tingle ever so slightly and her heart flutter as one of Diana's hands wrapped around her body to rub her back while the other cradled her cheek laying against the pillow. Even with the blanket between them, Akko could feel Diana's chest pressing against her own as she hugged her closely and pecked her face with more soft kisses; with how much Diana was smothering her with love and affection, she was starting to feel more like a teddy bear than anything. Though Akko didn't dislike this, and closed her eyes as Diana stroked her hair and pressed her lips to her forehead again and again as she drifted off into a warm, fuzzy darkness...

 

. . .

 

Akko opened her eye as she slowly regained consciousness, looking around her empty room as she recalled why she was in bed. It was evening now, as the sun was pouring an orange light through the top of her window, and no one else was with her. The air was silent, the bed she laid in was warm, and her head hurt. She was alone, and she felt a slight pang of sadness that Diana had left her while she was asleep; she reached over to grab her bottle of water and began to drink from it, then set it on the floor next to her bed as she snuggled back underneath her blanket.

Then she heard her doorknob turn, and Akko shut her eye as someone walked inside; she cracked her eye open slightly, just enough to see without revealing that she was awake, and could make out a blue belt resting on someone's skirt. No doubt, it was Diana. She stepped over to where she had left the bottle previously and looked down to see it instead sitting on the floor, and Akko heard a slight exhale of breath that must have been Diana laughing to herself internally. Diana crouched down and picked up the nearly empty water bottle before placing it back on the desk, along with a fresh cold one. Akko closed her eye completely as Diana began to move towards the bed and sat on the edge of it once more.

“Hmm... My, you really are just the cutest thing.” Diana quietly mused, unaware that Akko was awake. Akko felt a delicate hand place itself against her head and gently stroke a strand of hair behind her ear, before idly tracing alongside the side of her head with the lightest touch; the bed shifted slightly as Akko felt a silky pair of lips pressing against her cheek, which warmed her up even more. Diana's hand shifted to rest upon Akko's flush cheek and rubbed it slowly with her thumb, and to her surprise Akko's hand moved to hold it there followed by a gentle kiss to her palm.

Diana smiled and let out a soft giggle before whispering, “Go back to sleep, dear.” She sat on the edge of the bed, watching Akko peacefully as she stroked her cheek with her thumb and basked in the gentle glow between Akko's cheek and hand. Soon, Akko's breathing became much more calm and subtle, and she was once again asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah..! _Chuu!_ ”

“Awh, your sneezes sound so cute!”

“Oh, hush...”

Diana pulled a tissue out of her pocket and blew her nose before tucking the tissue away. She was sitting alongside Akko at the edge to her bed and held an open book in her lap, sniffling and clearing her throat before she spoke, “Now, do you remember which runes represent each classification of familiars?”

Akko was much more lively now, and had a much healthier look now that she was no longer sick, “Yeah! That one's for ground based, this one's for water based, and this one is for air based familiars, and these define what kind of support they offer to their summoner.”

“Well, you're... mostly correct. But you had the two sets backwards.” Diana corrected as she sniffled once again.

“Well I guess we can't be right all the time, isn't that right, miss 'I won't get sick'?” Akko teased with a smug grin on her face.

Diana groaned as she bowed her head and resisted the urge to smack Akko, “Be quiet before I decide to let you study on your own...”

“No, I was just kidding! It was just a joke!” Akko pleaded as she wrapped Diana in a warm hug.

“Oh, dear...” Diana sighed, “You really are too sweet sometimes...”

 


End file.
